Robin
"Time to tip the scales!" Robin (also known as Reflet in other countries) is the player character from Fire Emblem Awakening and a wrestler in EDBW. Robin is notable for being the only wrestler in any division to have both a male and a female version, and their accomplishments are officially shared across both genders, most emplified during Robin's reign as EDBW Hardcore Champion, defending the title against both the male & female rosters. Female Robin is currently a part of the tag-team Dual Strike with Sami. In Fire Emblem Awakening "Robin" is the default name for the player's customizable avatar. In the game's story, the avatar wakes up in an empty field with no memory of their past life other than their name. They end up joining and becoming the tactician for an elite unit of soldiers known as the Shepherds, lead by the Ylissean prince Chrom. The avatar's appearance, name, gender, and class are all determined by the player. Both genders of Robin would later appear as playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U and 3DS alongside their ally/wife/daughter Lucina. The appearance of and weapons used by Robin are based on the default tactician class from Fire Emblem Awakening. In EDBW Season 2: Awakening The female incarnation of Robin debuted against Kerrigan accompanied by her partner Jinx on September 19, 2014. Despite the disadvantage, Robin managed to tip the scales and defeat Kerrigan for an impressive debut victory. She would enter a number one contenders six woman elimination match the next episode, but did not win. The same episode, however, the male version of Robin debuted in the EDBW Royal Rumble, but also failed to win. It is still unknown whether the two Robins are the same person or not. Season 3: Level Grinding Robin took on Professor Oak on October 24, but lost. This loss put both Robins out of commission until December 12, where the female Robin resurfaced and won a fatal fourway contest against Saria, Edea Lee, and Tron Bonne. Afterwards, the male Robin beat up EDBW Hardcore Champion Jeff Gerstmann backstage, winning the title for himself (?), later defending the title against Edea three weeks later. Unfortunately, Robin would later tap out to John Dudebro at Magfest 13, losing the title. Despite this, Robin managed to be booked in the next hardcore title match. The contest was a fatal fourway tables match between Robin, Kerrigan, Mona, and Dudebro's chosen representative, Jeanne. Jeanne managed to just barely retain the title. In the process, Robin served as the catalyst to move the Hardcore Title from the men's division to the women's division. Robin would not be seen again until the Royal Rumble match on February 27, 2015, which also ended in defeat for the tactician. Season 4: On The Bench The male Robin appeared to face the intimidating newcomer The Lich King on May 1. Robin proceeded to shock the audience by picking up an easy victory over the newcomer through nothing but sheer skill. Despite this win, Robin wouldn't be seen for well over two months. Robin took on Francis York Morgan and lost in a rather decisive match on July 24. Robin's only other appearance that season was a defeat in a cage-escape match against Cynthia and KOS-MOS. Season 5: Evening the Odds Robin started Season 5 with an impressive win over Curly Brace, Marie and Gaige in a Fatal Fourway match. This win helped get the tactician some much needed momentum and love from the crowd. Robin cashed in on this by forming a tag-team with EDBW's newest wrestler, Sami. Calling themselves Dual Strike, they debuted against Brave Story. The match was tough and Robin showed off some impressive tactics but ultimately the more veteran team won out. On the next show, Sami, along with the audience, would learn a lot more about Robin's fluctuations in gender. Robin was in "a whole debacle regarding time travel and alternate futures a while back" and now, "a few paradoxes later," shifts between different versions. Non-Royal Rumble Record Category:EDBW Hardcore Champion